


fearful daemons [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, alternate universe - deamons, background cannon ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: A snapshot of the Archival staff and co's lives with their daemons.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	fearful daemons [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fearful daemons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564730) by [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing). 



**Title:** fearful daemons

 **Fandom:** The Magnus Archives

 **Author:** Prim_the_Amazing

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Not Rated

 **Length:** 36:22

**Summary:**

> A snapshot of the Archival staff and co's lives with their daemons.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564730)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/fearfulDeamons.mp3)


End file.
